Dhalsim
Dhalsim is one of the major protagonists of the video-game series Street Fighter. He is a yoga master competing as the main representative from India. History ''Street Fighter II'' Dhalsim was first introduced in Street Fighter II as one of eight main playable characters. Dhalsim's skill set allowed him to attack from a distance even with normal attacks, beating him had to do with overcoming his move combos to get close enough to hit him directly. Dialog from Dhalsim had to do with him rejecting using one's skills for violence and him regretting needing to resort to it himself to address the other fighters. His goal is to win the prize money from the world tournament to feed his poverty stricken village. ''Street Fighter III'' In Street Fighter 3, Dhalsim's main goal is to strike out against the evil M. Bison. During his travels Dhalsim meets Bison's enforcers, Rose and Birdie, and uses telepathy to find out Bison's location. While reading her mnd, Dhalsim discovers that Cammy White had been brainwashed by Bison and uses hypnosis to make Cammy reassert control over her own mind - freeing her from Bison's control. Though in his play-through he confronts Bison and destroys the Shadaloo this is not considered cannon to the following games. ''Super Street Fighter IV'' As of Street Fighter IV, Dhalsim's village is flooded after S.I.N. builds a dam upstream. Dhalsim's son, Datta, was a pen-pals of Amy, Guile's daughter. Through Amy and thus Datta, Dhalsim learns that Guile went missing on a mission to investigate dam. Dhalsim sees a potentially serious situation in both his village's future and his former rival and current ally's safety. Due to the situation Dhalsim reluctantly decides to once again use his powers for combat. Dhalsim participates in the S.I.N.'s tournament S.I.N. to resolve both issues. Personality Dhalsim has spent years dispelling himself and as such is reserved and stoic for most of the series. He prefers pacifism and greatly resented needing to resort to violence. The only things that can move Dhalsim to violence are the lives of other being put at stake through his in-action. Dhalsim has a wife called Sally and a son called Data that he loves very much. Dhalsim always felt responsible for his village and since he won them stability became something of a regional Paragon. As an extremely altruistic man, Dhalsim fights mostly for the poor and oppressed, as he constantly tried his best to making money for his poverty-stricken people. Dhalsim is aware that if he uses his power to damage, he may become evil, and frequently questions his decisions to use his powers for fighting. Furthermore, all forms of yoga are meant to aid a personal journey towards enlightenment and never harming others. Thus he is constantly concerned about his fighting style overwhelming his own principles of non-violence. Gallery SFXT-Street-Fighter-X-Tekken-Art-Dhalsim.jpg|''Street Fighter vs. Tekken'' appearance. Sfv-dhalsim-art.jpg|''Street Fighter V'' appearance. Navigation pl:Dhalsim Category:Male Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Category:Parents Category:Pacifists Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Supporters Category:Envious Category:Strong-Willed Category:Wise Category:Lawful Good Category:Magic Category:Paragon Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Sophisticated Category:Loyal Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Optimists Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Charismatic Category:Benefactors Category:Merciful Category:Obsessed Category:Mentor Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Scapegoat Category:Spouses Category:Betrayed Category:Control Freaks Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Provoker Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaste